


Turning the Tables

by thegreatcomet



Category: The Little White Horse - Elizabeth Goudge, The Little White Horse | Moonacre - All Media Types, The Secret of Moonacre (2008)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatcomet/pseuds/thegreatcomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the curse is finally lifted, Maria figures out what the future holds for her. But when a ghost from Robin's past appears, they both have decisions to make. To be fair, no one ever said being a Merryweather was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I am aware that in both the book and movie, Maria is around 13 years old, that is not the case here. For the sake of this story, Maria is 17 years old when she breaks the curse. Thank you for reading!

The curse had been lifted, peace restored, and two engagements made-it had been an eventful night for all. Maria lets out a breath she feels she's been holding in for far too long. Her uncle was reunited with his love and had eyes only for her, but Robin could see her eyes lowering.

"Tired, Princess?" he grins at her, bumping his shoulder into hers.

"Well, you just tell me how well-rested you feel after saving the entirety of Moonacre Valley, Robin, and then you can make fun," she shoots back immediately, keeping her expression of stone for only a few seconds before it dissolves into a hint of a smile.

Robin chuckles under his breath and lifts his head, clearing his throat. "Loveday, Sir Benjamin, I think our Moon Princess might be ready to head home." Loveday smiles at Maria, taking her hands at once and promising they will leave straight away.

"Yes, I believe we should be...heading back as well," Couer speaks softly, eyeing Robin and Maria in turn.

Benjamin coughs into his hand and approaches the Couer, attempting a smile. He glances between Maria, Loveday, and the man before him. "It would be...logical...I should think, for you to limit your traveling by…" His face almost contorted at the thought, but he strove on after an encouraging smile from Loveday. "By...staying with us for the night."

"Uncle!" Maria exclaims, her eyes wide with surprise. Such generosity so close to the breaking of the curse was something she did not expect, least of all from Sir Benjamin.

Loveday takes Benjamin's hand, a soft smile on her lips. "Benjamin, I'm certain my father, brother, and I would be delighted at such a prospect," she speaks quietly, cutting a quick look to the Couer.

Catching her hint, the Couer nods and offers his hand to Benjamin's free one, a grimace on his face. "I...appreciate the gesture. If Robin wishes to, I'm sure we'd all do with a good night's rest." The two shake hands firmly as everyone looks on. Robin's eyes seek Maria out and lock to her gaze, half of a smile forming as he nods as well.

Loveday held back a squeal of delight as she tugged on Benjamin's hand. "Then let us go at once! There is no time like the present."

With that, they were off: Loveday, Benjaman, and Couer de Noir walking ahead to discuss the engagement, Miss Heliotrope and Digweed behind them, sharing glances, and lastly, Robin and Maria, seemingly alone for the first time since they'd come to the cliff.

Robin cleared his throat, cutting his eyes at Maria for a moment before speaking. "I...I'm glad you're okay," he murmured, perhaps hoping she would not hear him.

"Oh?" she whispered, grinning up at him as she lifted an eyebrow. "You mean you were worried?"

"Ah, I wouldn't exactly say I was worried," Robin shot back. He kept her gaze for a moment before lowering his eyes as well as his voice. "I'd call that an understatement."

Maria felt her face grow a little warmer at his words. She suddenly could not form a proper retort to the boy's teasing words as the mood of their conversation seemed to be shifting. "Thank you," she spewed out in a burst, "for helping me, I mean, I couldn't have done this without you and I… I do appreciate it. I appreciate you."

The two shared a smile and Maria slipped her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to stroll along. Her gesture may have appeared casual but her heart was continually increasing the speed of its beating, her cheeks heating up at the close contact. But she forced her hands not to shake as she clung to the leather of Robin's jacket sleeve.

The feeling of her arm in his and her head against his shoulder inspired a similar fire to erupt in Robin, filling his head with thoughts he had attempted to subdue because it was wrong-she was wrong, wrong for him, for his family. But now the curse was lifted and the feud was slowly fading. Their friendship over the past day had proven to him that change was possible. Perhaps if he could change in such a way, his feelings were not-

A soft yawn interrupted his thoughts, pulling him back to the reality of the girl on his arm, the girl whose steps were becoming slow with the weight of exhaustion. He truly did admire her for her strength, for what else could it be to allow her to accomplish all that she had in such a short time?

"Well, Princess, luckily for you, we're nearing our stop. I've a feeling you're about to fall over." Robin let a smile turn his lips and laid his hand over hers. And it was true, the party in front of Robin and Maria soon quickened their pace to retreat inside the welcoming doors. Robin tugged Maria along, finally pulling her through the doors with him.

Opening her eyes more widely to the sudden light, Maria searched the room until her sights were set on her uncle. "Uncle, where will Robin sleep?" she asked him, bringing Sir Benjamin out of his previous conversation.

"Why don't you show him a room in the upstairs hall, Maria," he quickly replied, dismissing her to turn his attention back to his fiancée.

Maria huffed but took Robin's hand and pulled him up the stairs, his protestations going completely unnoticed until they reached the hall in which Sir Benjamin described. "This is where you'll be sleeping, I suppose…" she began. "But, would you like to see something first?"


	2. Chapter 2

Robin lifted an eyebrow as Maria led him up a set of curving stairs, her hand still clutching his as she looked upward. It was difficult to ignore the pattering of his heart, which was the result of her hand in his. His eyes struggled to find her lithe form before him as she scurried up the stairs in the dim candlelight.

"Where exactly are you taking me, Princess?" he chuckled, tugging her lightly to pull her around. Now facing each other in quite close proximity, the young girl attempted to steady her breathing before giving a reply with a smile.

"You'll see."

The run up the stairs continued until Maria sped to a stop at the top of the landing, causing Robin and her to collide for a moment. In order to keep his balance, Robin's arms briefly held on to her waist, his breath at the back of her neck.

"Sorry," he murmured, slowly disentangling himself from her and stepping into the small alcove of a room they'd approached. He looked around and his eyes found a small set of stairs leading to a circular door. Robin started to wander towards the door but then felt a petite hand on his arm and turned to find Maria with a smile on her lips.

"Look," she whispered, tilting her eyes to the painting on the wall.

Robin's gaze shifted to the portrait and his breath left him immediately at the familiar sight. Before him was what appeared to be his sister, Loveday, though her costume was not one with which he was familiar.

"What is this?" Robin muttered, his eyebrows crowding together with perplexity.

Maria captured her bottom lip with her teeth, holding back a grin. "This, Robin de Noir, is the first Moon Princess."

His eyes widened at the realization but a slow grin worked its way onto his lips. "Spitting image…" he murmured, shaking his head.

Suddenly, the image began to fade from the frame and Maria gasped. The colors swirled, mixing together the maroon, navy, and chestnut until order began to take hold and a new portrait was in its place. Maria Merryweather's brilliant smile shone out inside the frame, the paint forming the image of the present Moon Princess on the cliff, right before the curse was broken. Robin's hand found Maria's as their eyes both continued to stare at the new painting. The two then shared a glance before Maria stepped to the painting and slowly extended a hand to touch. She did so and felt the paint, as real as it had been before.

"How strange…" Maria remarked. But soon the looks of confusion and wonder on their faces turned to smiles. "We'll have to tell the others in the morning," she continued. "But, in the meantime, would you like to see something else?"

"Of course, Princess," the bandit replied, biting back a grin.

Maria, hand still in Robin's, ascended the staircase to her room, opening the door and pulling Robin through as well. She allowed his eyes to take in their fill before finding space on the floor and lying down. "Come here!" she cried and Robin gazed down at the girl, her hair spread across the floor, the auburn shimmering in the candlelight. He nodded and lowered himself down as well, opposite of Maria, their heads nestled together. Robin had not intended to be so close to her but could not resist drinking in her eyes as they lay so near to one another. Maria's breath caught in her throat and it took her a moment before she could speak. Reaching behind her head to find his hand, she entwined their fingers and then looked to the ceiling.

"Look," she whispered, her voice softened in reverence to the sight before her. The stars and constellations which filled her ceiling floated above them. She lifted their hands together, pointing out a cluster of stars directly above them. "That's Andromeda, the Princess," Maria murmured, a smile lighting her face. "And that, there," she said, pointing, "That is Corvus, the Crow, and Equuleus, the Little Horse."

As Maria's eyes filled with delight at the wonder above, Robin's lowered to take in the simple delight of Maria. His feelings toward her had changed in such a short time, leaving him not knowing where to go. But he would just have to wait and see what fate had in store for him.

The two stayed up for hours looking at the stars and talking, slowly becoming close and more comfortable until Robin found Maria's voice softening more and more. Her head rested on his chest as they shared a common breath. Maria's breath slowed, however, breaking from his as she drifted into dreams. Robin lay there, content, for quite some time, before realizing how "improper" this would be in the eyes of Maria's uncle and her governess. But he relished the short time he had, his thoughts running wild as he carefully brushed back a lock of hair from Maria's cheek.

Robin slowly eased himself out from under the girl, taking her in his arms and lifting her up onto her bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and without a moment's thought, placed one stolen kiss to her brow before slipping out of the room to find his own.

"Goodnight, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Yawning, Maria woke the next morning to that familiar smell of a morning treat, provided by Marmaduke, of course. She pushed herself up to reach for the tea cakes and suddenly remembered just who she'd fallen asleep with last night. A blush crept to her cheeks and she tucked her ruffled hair behind an ear as she carefully leaned forward to where she last remembered being awake. A patch of empty floor greeted her eyes and Maria let out a huff. Well, of course he would have moved, he must have. Then, of course, Maria had to consider that she awoke in her bed and not on the floor.

A smile formed on her lips and the Moon Princess readied herself for the day with thoughts of a certain bird boy running through her mind.

Robin's thoughts began similarly that same morning, the first distinguishable word entering his head being 'Maria'. The bandit dressed and donned his signature hat, checking his reflection in the mirror quickly before darting out to go to breakfast. It was only halfway down the hall that the young man stopped and realized. Touching his fingers to his lips gently, a smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he remembered the feel of his lips against her brow. And he would not soon forget.

"Robin!" he heard behind him. Turning, Robin saw the very vision he had just called forth in his mind right before his eyes. Maria's face was still flushed and her hair untamed and hanging loose around her shoulders. Beautiful and wild.

"Maria," he replied, voice soft. The two carefully approached one another, Robin's hand itching to reach out and touch hers, Maria wishing he would. But just as their eyes rose to meet, a deeper voice was heard and they flew apart.

"Maria! Robin. Joining us for breakfast?" the voice questioned. They both looked to see the voice belonged to Sir Benjamin as he strode down the hall. He raised an eyebrow at the expressions of the younger parties before him.

Maria spoke first, finding her voice just as Sir Benjamin was about to think the two had become mute overnight. "Yes, of course, Uncle!" she exclaimed with a small smile. "We'll walk down right away."

Robin nodded in agreement and Benjamin eyed him for a moment longer before nodding himself. "Good. See that you do. I believe we'll have quite a lot to discuss today. Best get moving." His eyes rested on Robin for longer than comfortable before he stepped away, just as quickly as he came.

The two shared a glance after Sir Benjamin left, silence stirring between them for a long moment. Then, Robin offered Maria his arm and half of a smile. Accepting both, Maria and Robin strolled down the hall and into the dining room where the other guests of the house sat about, consuming Marmaduke's latest creations.

Throughout breakfast, amongst the small talk and clinking of utensils, looks were tossed back and forth between Robin and Maria, a silent conversation taking place. The two did not even notice when the din around them quieted until Loveday whispered, "Any chance you could let us in on the joke, lovebirds?"

Both of their cheeks immediately inflamed, Robin even more than Maria. "Yes, yes, very amusing, Loveday," he spat back, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, Loveday, Robin and I do have something to share," Maria began. Every eye in the room turned to her, expectant. "You know the painting outside my room of the first Moon Princess? It's changed again. Now...well...now..."

Robin cut in, "Now it's a portrait of Maria."

Loveday's eyebrows raised but seemingly not in shock. "Well, that is certainly intriguing... However, it will have to wait for another day as we have some business to take care of now," Loveday remarked, standing. After that, Maria and Robin both forgot about the strange painting for a time. The room all stood and followed Loveday to the living room where Sir Benjamin was waiting with a stormy expression on his brow.

"Now," he begun. "Though it is all well and good that the curse is broken and peace is restored, we all know it will take a bit more than that to rid the valley of the prejudices it's had for hundreds of years."

The Coeur de Noir nodded as well, "Yes. With that being said, Sir Benjamin and I have decided to strike up a treaty."

"A treaty?" Maria couldn't help but ask. "Has there been a war?"

Loveday smiled at the girl's innocence and answered, taking her hand as she replied, "No, dearest, but it would be something for us all to look back upon in times of...ah...disagreement." Maria smiled in return but then turned her eyes to Benjamin.

"But, Uncle, you won't need me for these discussions about the treaty, will you?" she asked. "Or Robin?"

Sir Benjamin considered it for a moment and then sighed in defeat, "No, I suppose not-" Maria almost ran from the room in her excitement but stopped short at the sound of her uncle's voice again. "But Maria! Please do not wander too far, I won't have you harmed while we are still working out how to present this idea to the other de Noirs in the valley."

"Yes, of course, Uncle," she replied, throwing in a quick curtsy before seizing Robin's hand and dragging him out the door with her.

Loveday smiled knowingly, shaking her head. "What?" Sir Benjamin asked, noticing her expression.

"Young love," she replied, taking his hand.

And such was the way with the two of them, for the months that followed. Robin and Maria spent most of their days together and some of their nights, talking and laughing and hiding in trees. Both felt more for the other than they could say but neither would risk ever saying it out loud. Loveday knew, of course, but she would never tell. Their happiness went on uninterrupted for quite some time. Their simple and joyous lives went on and on, a seemingly happy ending.

However, it did come to an end.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A full year had passed since the curse had been lifted. Now Maria was eighteen and had blossomed considerably. Her auburn hair now reached the small of her back and she often left it down as she had discovered long ago that Robin was better at braiding than she was. As Maria woke that particular morning, she thought of what was to come. She and Robin had planned between them a celebration of sorts (though it would only be the two of them) to commemorate the curse being broken and the birth of their friendship (though neither of them would call it that).  
  
As Maria dressed, she reached for a maroon ribbon at first to go along with the dress she'd donned, but paused. Instead, she shook her hair loose and snatched up the ribbon she'd tied to her bedpost, matching the one he'd stolen from her a year ago. Maria wondered if he'd notice, but either way it would not matter. She would know what it meant.   
  
The young woman glided down the stairs, giddy with excitement. She made sure to bestow a good morning kiss to her uncle and Loveday, now her aunt as well, before slipping out the door. They'd agreed on a meeting place outside of the de Noir castle and Maria arrived there shortly. Over the past year, Robin had taught her how to navigate the forest. She was not as well-versed as he but did know how to get between their respective homes and back, including a few of their other hideouts. Once she settled in to wait for Robin, Maria let her thoughts roam. Memories from the past year were brought to the surface once more and she smiled as she thought of them. Teaching Robin how to swim (who would have thought he never learned how?), climbing trees, cliff diving (surprisingly non-traumatic despite previous experience), and all of their talks.

She had confided in Robin over that past year more than she ever had with any of her old friends from London. Beneath the hard exterior he like to put on, he really was a kind and giving friend. The relationship between the de Noirs and the Merryweathers had also improved. With the wedding between Benjamin and Loveday and the treaty the two families had signed, peace was looking like a reachable goal once more.

Of course, there were always those that opposed the ideals of order, peace, and harmony. Just over the past few months, there had been reports of crimes in the outer villages. The wave of unrest seemed to be coming closer and closer. However, Benjamin and Loveday were always quick to reassure Maria that it would pass. As always, she was hesitant to believe them. But that was not the purpose of today. Today was a celebration.  
  
Before long, Maria began to wonder where her bird boy had run off to. He had specified a time and place and she'd stuck to it, only being a few minutes late by her view of the sun, she suspected. So, instead of waiting around for the little bandit, Maria decided to go to the castle to find him.


	5. Chapter 5

As Maria had visited the castle many times, she did not bother with formalities. Instead, the Moon Princess took the back route, slipping around the side of the castle where she found the entrance closest to Robin’s room. She entered the castle with ease and began the short walk to Robin’s quarters. Surprisingly, she saw no one as she wandered the halls, the castle shockingly empty in that section.

Finding her way to Robin’s door, Maria raised her hand to knock, stopping short when she heard voices from inside. It was not her intention to eavesdrop, but her curiosity got the better of her as she leaned an ear against the wood of the door.

“Father, can we not discuss this later?” she heard Robin ask. “I’ve told you, I have plans.”

“Yes, yes, I know, with the Merryweather girl,” Coeur answered, a surprising level of disdain apparent in his voice. _I suppose I should have known he was capable of disliking me_ , she thought, saddened by this realization. “But you have a duty to this family, Robin, and I will not see you abandon it like your sister did.”

“And what exactly does my duty require of me?” Robin shot back.

Maria heard the Coeur sigh with exasperation before answering. “You must continue the de Noir line, Robin, you’ve always known that.”

Robin’s sharp intake of breath was evident even through the thick door. “But, Father, Loveday’s already married Sir Benjamin-”

“A Merryweather,” Coeur interrupted harshly. “Not a de Noir. Our blood has always been pure and her children will not be. The future leader of this clan needs to be of de Noir descent. It is your responsibility to marry and father children of our family line to preserve the succession. Which means you cannot keep traipsing about with that girl-”

“Her name is Maria!” Robin cut in, underlying anger in his voice.

“Fine, with _Maria._ Either way, you must stop. You are twenty years old, Robin, more than a man grown. I’m sure you can find one of your cousins fitting enough to marry.”

“Father, you can’t do this-”

“I can and I will, Robin. It is time you stopped this childish behavior and started accepting your role in this family. You have until your next birthday to find a suitable wife. If not-” Maria could almost hear a snarl in his voice. “-I will find you one myself. And I’m sure you don’t want that.”

Robin tried to protest but it was to no avail. Maria’s eyes widened as she heard footsteps coming towards the door, jumping back and sliding into an alcove in the wall. Coeur de Noir left Robin’s door open after he left, striding down the hallway without even a glance in Maria’s direction. She let out a long-held breath. But what was she to do? Would Robin go along with his father’s wishes? Would their friendship be so easily dismissed?

She pondered on the questions and failed to notice a second set of footsteps coming her way before a voice pulled her out of her reverie. Robin, after exiting his room, appeared right in front of Maria, and, being more observant than his father, saw her.

“Maria!” he exclaimed, his expression twisting with surprise and a hint of pain. “What are you doing here?”

“I… I was worried when you didn’t meet me in the forest, so I…” Maria bit down on her lip, her eyes turning to the ground. “It was foolish, I suppose.”

Robin’s eyebrows knitted together and he took Maria’s face into his hands, bringing her eyes to his. “No, no, it wasn’t.” His thumb absently stroked her cheek as he spoke. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to be so late, my father…” Robin’s eyes darkened at the words he spoke and Maria touched her hand to his, holding it to her cheek.

“...Your father?” Maria did not wish to lie to him, but felt the need to hear it from his lips, to know he would have trusted her. “Robin, what’s this about?”

Hesitation lingered in his eyes until he threw her his best smile. “Let’s not talk about that now, Princess. We’ve somewhere to be, haven’t we?”

Maria nodded, “Of course. Later, then?”

Robin nodded back. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

An hour later, the two were already well into their private celebration.

“Maria, don’t you dare!”

“And how are you planning on stopping me?”

“I could… But the view is much nicer from here.”

Robin sat reclined against a tree, observing Maria as she teetered close to the edge of the very cliff where the curse was broken. She had threatened to jump, giving him a teasing smile, but Robin was too stubborn to play along. Now, of course, she felt the need to tease him right back.

Maria stepped back once again, her smile growing as her eyebrow lifted. She was at least a good three feet from the very end of the ledge but knew exactly how to incite the bird boy to indulge her. Seeming to misstep, Maria quickly put her arms out to steady herself, looking to Robin as she appeared to almost fall.

As she knew he would, the young man sprang to his feet, running to her and capturing her waist in his arms, carefully lowering her to the ground with him above her. Maria’s breath caught in her throat at the contact. Robin’s signature hat fell from his head but he only had eyes for the girl beneath him.

“Shouldn’t have done that, eh, Princess?” he murmured, tucking a lock of her hair that had fallen behind her ear.

“You caught me, didn’t you?” Maria answered in turn, her voice quiet as her eyes locked with his.

The moment seemed to last for a lifetime, the two simply drinking each other in with every gaze, each carrying a secret they were loathe to share. What would become of them after today? Was this to be their last escapade? If nothing else, they would always hold this moment in their minds with all of the other “almosts” and “not-quites” over the past year. The two of them were closer than ever but still too far to see.

After what seemed like ages, Robin pushed himself away, eyes turning from Maria’s as he sat beside her with a heavy weight on his shoulders.

“Maria-” he began, just as Maria exclaimed, “Robin-”

The two smiled. It would be the last smile they shared for quite some time.


	6. Chapter 6

After that day, their story changed.

What used to be an inseparable duo, a box set, now became two pieces of a puzzle that no longer fit, it was as someone had torn the edges. Yes, they had talked, and for quite some time. Maria reigned in her impertinent tongue and Robin’s temper remained untouched. They were quiet and logical, and in the end, distant.

Maria had told him what she overheard and Robin was relieved he would not have to tell her, but then came the price. Robin, though thoroughly loyal and more devoted to Maria than she could ever know, loved his father. For once in his life, the boy simply wanted someone to be proud of him. Robin knew he was in danger of never accomplishing that if he disobeyed his father now and he simply could not risk it.

And of course she understood. Maria would have given anything to have her father back, to comprehend why he had thrown her away so cruelly with nothing to her name. She could not deny Robin his chance at familial bliss and knew he would have done the same. Even if her heart ripped in two. She would give him the broken pieces if it meant he could be whole. Perhaps she did not know why at the time she felt such a fervor for the boy with a bird for a name, but she would come to learn.

They made a pact that day.

No matter the distance, no matter the time passed, when Robin found a wife, they could once again rekindle their friendship. But only then. Robin had protested again this, asking Maria why she felt the need to be so cut off from him until then. Only Maria understood that to give him his best chance, she had to throw away hers.

“Then, I suppose, this is...goodbye,” Maria whispered at last, when all was said and done and the sun was hiding behind the ocean once more. Her voice was soft to hide the pain from the dagger she was pushing into her heart with every word.

“No,” Robin managed to get out, closing the much-too-far distance between them and enveloping her in his arms. “No, not goodbye, never goodbye, Princess.” He dared not think of the liquid escaping his eyes as he buried his face into her hair one last time. His hands touched her curls and waist, he memorized the feeling of her body against his.

Maria held back the sob that rose to her throat, threading her fingers in Robin’s hair to tug him even closer. “Robin-” she tried to say, stopping and instead tucking her head under his chin, her hand over his heart.

Finally, after a long and desperate moment full of held breath, hands, and hearts, the two parted, eyes meeting.

“Until next time… Maria.”

And with that, it was over.


	7. Chapter 7

She found it quite possible for many days to live without him.

Perhaps she had not imagined it was important at the time to think of her future with the bird boy, never imagined he would be taken away from her. Now he consumed her every thought, like a fire that could not be put out with the strongest of streams. But she soldiered on, as she always had. 

Maria attempted to push thoughts of him farther and farther away each morning. She could not afford to lose her head as well as her heart. After a few weeks had passed with no word from Robin, the thoughts had found a place in Maria’s mind, some far-away corner where she could not hear them.

Surviving this way for nearly a month, Maria found some comfort in seeing Loveday and her Uncle’s marriage prosper. Loveday was expecting a child in some six months time and Maria was already assured she would be the godmother. Oftentimes, Maria and Loveday would spend their days together, strolling through the gardens or through the halls, but never the forest. Maria would have her Uncle believe she never set foot in that forest as he had ordered her to stay out of it with Robin being...away, as he called it.

Loveday had attempted to comfort Maria that first day without him, the first day it had really hit her that their friendship was effectively over. The two had then grown closer and closer while Uncle Benjamin remained as clueless as ever.

Life was moving on, however, and Maria was moving with it. It would be her nineteenth birthday soon enough but Maria felt years older.

 _How can I celebrate when half of my heart is still in de Noir castle?_ she asked herself. It was a mere four weeks before her birthday and the ball her Uncle and Loveday were throwing in her honor. Maria scolded herself, _No, your heart belongs inside your chest. Robin... He has to save room for another. His wife._

In fact, Maria was unaware if Robin had found a wife yet. They had not been in contact for over three months now and Loveday had heard nothing of any success from her father or her brother. It seemed Robin’s father had arranged a line-up of girls and Robin had declined to even court one. Her mind conflicted over that particular sliver of news as she should be saddened that Robin could not find a suitable wife, though her heart rejoiced. She would not ask herself why exactly that was. Not just yet.

“Maria?” Loveday called, knocking on her door. “May I come in?”

“Yes, of course, Loveday,” Maria answered, springing up to open the door for her. With one hand on the slight curve of her belly, Loveday ducked into the room and embraced Maria with one arm as a greeting. “Is everything all right?” Maria questioned, growing concerned.

“Yes, yes, everything is splendid,” Loveday replied, nodding as she strolled to Maria’s bed and seated herself there.

Maria waited a moment while Loveday remained silent, bottom lip caught between her teeth as her eyes roamed the room, seeing everything but Maria.

“Loveday.”

“Yes!” she responded, coming out of her reverie. “Yes. I… There’s something you should see, Maria. I didn’t know exactly how to tell you, I thought… Showing you… Might be better.”

Suspicious, Maria nodded, “All right then.” She offered Loveday a hand and they exited Maria’s room. Maria started for the stairs but Loveday stopped her. “Loveday?”

“Maria, what I must show you is...here,” she whispered, looking to the curtain on the wall. Two months prior, Maria had insisted the portrait of her outside her room be covered as she did not care to think back to those times and was not vain enough to need to see her own smile every morning. A dark velvet curtain had been placed over it. But Loveday began to pull it back and what was now on the wall looked nothing like Maria.

“I noticed it a few mornings ago. I had the strangest urge to draw back the curtains and...this is what I found,” Loveday continued, her eyes on the portrait.

Though, one would argue that it could no longer be called that. What was now painted on the parchment was something entirely different. At first, all Maria could see was Robin. And there he was, the paint even seeing fit to display his signature bowler. But when the colors began to move and a scene unfold, Maria found her smile vanishing very quickly.

Robin, first standing in the picture, in what seemed like a stone chamber, then could be seen to collapse to the ground. His bowler fell, curls framing his face as his eyes closed. Behind him was a young woman, hair as black as night with eyes like ivy. A dagger fell from her hand, hints of red on the blade, as she knelt next to Robin and placed her hand on his chest. Life seemed to drain from him, skin paling. A single last breath appeared to be drawn before Robin moved no more. The woman stood and walked back to her dagger, the picture seeming to freeze as it was.

Maria’s eyes filled to the brim with unfallen tears as she watched the picture unfold. It seemed they had waited to fall and now they did so freely. Loveday took Maria into her arms, holding her close as she drew the curtain closed with her free hand. After the shock subsided, Maria pulled away and found Loveday’s eyes.

“What does this all mean?” she managed to get out, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

Loveday gave Maria a saddened smile. “I’m afraid I don’t know. This portrait has only ever moved when a Moon Princess needed to see something that she could not. I am almost certain it has not happened yet but we must be sure. This is what lies in Robin’s future if we do not stop it, I fear. If we do not act, that woman may very well take my brother’s life and-” Loveday’s emotions finally overcame her and Maria embraced her tightly. The two women stayed like this for several minutes, comforting one another, before Maria said the words she thought she would never be able to say again.

“Time to go see Robin.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Living Hell.

That was what life had been like for the past three months.

Robin had been forced to endure the loss of his best friend and had not dealt well with it. The Coeur certainly took notice as Robin had so far rejected nearly twenty girls that were more than suitable for him. In his grieving of Maria, Robin had lost half of the time allotted by his father to choose his own wife. In two months time, Robin would be celebrating a birthday and an engagement if he wasn’t careful.

The bandit had almost given up hope of ever finding a woman he could tolerate enough to marry, let alone love. How was it that it felt as if his heart was miles away from his head? He knew he had to find someone and fairly quick, but his soul was longing for something else. Perhaps even some _one_ else.

Robin spent his days roaming the forest, looking for… he wasn’t sure what. He spent his evenings dining with a new distant cousin, some new girl for him to talk to, get to know, and come to realize she could never compare.

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was comparing them all to, but he knew none measured up.

But one day, it all changed.

He never did remember quite how they met. One day, she appeared and his prospects seemed to brighten with her very presence. Lying in bed at night, he would whisper her name just to hear the sound of it falling from his lips.

_Helene._

All other names seemed meaningless compared to hers. She was like a guardian angel, come to take his shambles of a life and turn it back around. And that is exactly what she did. Robin could not remember a time before Helene and could not bear to think of a future without her.

Robin’s father was certainly more than happy with this unexpected development. Honestly, he’d believed he might have to force his own son into a loveless marriage. But luckily, Helene showed up in the nick of time. She was a very distant cousin of Robin’s, though they’d never seen each other, even as children, strangely. In Robin’s eyes, it was love at first sight.

Helene was tall and thin, usually garbed in long dresses that would drag along the ground behind her. Her hair was the color of ravens, reaching down to the small of her back in soft waves. Eyes that pierced the soul hid behind dark lashes and her lips seemed to always conceal half of a smile. And she smiled often, as she had stolen Robin’s heart.

Quite literally, one might say.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

“You’re sure you want to come? Absolutely sure?” Maria asked again, taking Loveday’s hand.

Loveday gave Maria a small smile and nodded. “I should have visited my brother ages ago, it’s been far too long. And we have to find out just exactly what is going on, Maria.”

And with that, the two women set off for the de Noir castle. How could they have known what would await them there?

With time, they came within sight of the castle, both quite out of breath as neither had roamed the forests in such a way for quite some time. But there it was, in all its glory. Loveday’s eyes widened at the sight, a smile turning her lips as she gazed on her former home. Maria knew Loveday was happy with her Uncle Benjamin at Moonacre. But she sometimes wondered if she missed her own family. Just as Maria, though she loved her Uncle, missed her father nearly every day.

As the two approached the main entrance, the guards caught sight of Loveday and immediately granted them entrance.

They quickly found their way to the dining hall, following the noise and laughter seeping through the corridors. The guards opened the doors, announcing, “Loveday de Noir Merryweather and Maria Merryweather.”

Suddenly all eyes turned to them. But the only eyes Maria searched for seemed to be nowhere in sight. The Couer was not to be found either. After a moment of silence, the crowd went back to their conversations, the rabble increasing to its former level. Maria scanned the room again to try and find Robin, but was unsuccessful. Loveday took Maria’s arm and led them through the room to the opposite door, to search the rest of the castle.

They exited, pulling the door shut behind them, and walked down the hallway. The pair walked in silence for a few steps, both of their minds running at top speed, when a feminine laugh echoed through the hall. Maria had just lifted her eyes from the floor when Robin turned the corner with some girl on his arm, the source of the laugh, she presumed. Loveday slipped into a room without Maria noticing, feeling the need to let this reunion happen without her.

“Robin!” she cried out, unable to stop herself. Robin’s eyes immediately rose to meet hers, his whole body coming to a stop at her voice. But by then, all Maria could see was the slender arm of the woman beside him, clutching at his sleeve possessively.

“Maria,” he whispered, stunned. His eyes seemed to fill with life as they met hers. Robin slowly tugged his arm loose from the woman’s grip and stepped forward carefully, eyes never leaving Maria. She swallowed, tempted to step forward to meet him, but held back. It would not be proper.

But just as Robin was about to reach Maria, the woman stepped forward, her silky voice slipping in as her hand laced with Robin’s, stirring him from his reverie.

“How rude of you, Robin,” she purred. “Won’t you introduce me to your little friend, dearest?”

 _Dearest_. Maria smiled, trying to beat back the urge to kick the woman in the shins for speaking such a word of her R- of Robin. Surely this was another of the girls his father threw at him, attempting to slither her way into his heart.

But Robin’s eyes suddenly left Maria and settled on the other girl; they seemed to glaze over as he became trapped in her gaze. Maria's eyes followed and she finally got a good look at the woman next to him. Her heart nearly stopped when she realized she had seen this woman before. With her raven hair and piercing green eyes, she was an exact replica of the woman in the painting. But before she could utter a word, Robin turned to Maria. “Helene, this is Maria Merryweather. Maria, this is Helene de Noir.” With her name, Robin’s lips turned to a smile and he continued. His next words struck Maria as a dagger to the heart.

“Helene and I...are engaged.”


	9. Chapter 9

Stunned is probably not a strong enough word to describe Maria's feelings after that shocking announcement. And pleased was not a strong enough word to describe Helene's expression as the seconds dragged out between them all. Maria stood there, frozen for many moments before beginning to speak. But Helene interrupted her before she could get even a word out.

"We'd love to have you at the wedding, of course," she spat out. She turned and placed a soft kiss on Robin's cheek, her eyes seeming to shimmer in the dim lighting. Robin, usually observant, seemed to have eyes only for his fiancée. He never noticed the pain that filled Maria's eyes as she began to back away.

"I'm... I'm very happy for you," she muttered, hardly able to get the words out. But she shook her head and cleared her throat, leveling her eyes with Helene. "For you both." Not wanting to let this strange woman see her falter, Maria forced a smile. "If you don't mind, could I steal just a moment with my friend?" she asked, her eyes only on Robin. This was the first time she'd dared to call him that for many months. Though it felt strange passing from her lips, she couldn't resist the possessive term in the face of this woman who so blatantly claimed him.

"Why, of course," Helene smiled. "It'll have to be a quick moment, of course, as we have wedding plans to make." Maria nodded and almost let her eyes fall to the floor. But something in Helene's eyes caught her attention. Just before she turned to leave, Helene once again kissed Robin's cheek, and as she did so, her eyes shimmered as they had before. Maria thought it strange but put it behind her as Robin and she were now alone.

She waited for what seemed like ages for him to speak, to say something, apologize. But nothing came. It appeared as if Robin had left his mind with Helene, for as soon as she left the room, he seemed as lifeless as a puppet. His expression was similar to one deep in thought, though it seemed to Maria that no thoughts were running through his mind. This was not the boy she knew. He hardly looked the same at all, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what had changed about him.

"Robin?" she murmured, trying to catch his attention. She ended up having to walk forward and physically shake his shoulders before he responded.

"Maria," he said, simply. His eyes seeming heavy as he struggled to lift them to meet hers. "You're here."

"Yes, I'm here, you dolt," she whispered harshly. "I came to see if you were okay and I come to find you're already in the lion's mouth!" His confused expression did nothing to calm her nerves. "Surely you can see she's not who she says she is. She's dangerous, Robin." The vision from the painting was all she could think about. The blood on the dagger. Robin's blood. That woman's eyes... 

"Maria, I have no idea what you're talking about." Maria looked up quickly to see Robin's disapproving gaze. "I can see why you would be jealous of Helene, but that's no reason to make such wild accusations. Helene wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone me." His eyes cut to her in anger. "Perhaps you should return home, Prin-"

Robin stopped himself. That wasn't allowed anymore. She couldn't be that anymore, not to him.

"Listen, Maria, I'm sorry. But I think it would be best for all of us if you go home now." He took a breath, the life seeming to return to his eyes for just a second.

"I am sorry."

With that, he brushed past her and left the hall. Maria watched until the last trace of him had disappeared behind an archway. She could hardly believe what had just happened. She had only a moment to think this before Loveday appeared beside her, catching her arm in her tender grasp.

"Loveday," Maria spoke. "Let's go home."

She nodded, taking Maria's hand in her own and starting back the way they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. It's been quite a while since I've updated this particular story and for that I apologize. It's also been quite a while since I've written in this format so please excuse me if I'm a little rusty. But I wanted to go ahead and put out another chapter. I do hope you enjoy it. And thank you for the continued support.


End file.
